


Nightmares

by Anonymous_Writer12



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Lúcio has a nightmare, good thing Hana is there to help him afterwards





	Nightmares

He raced through the streets, unable to keep track of which way was which. He normally had a good sense of direction but for some reason his sense was failing him. He heard people crying from every direction  
“por favor!”  
“Alguien!”  
“Ajuda!”  
no matter which way he went he couldn’t get to the people yelling at him.  
_To tentando! Onde estão vocês?!_  
He ran around corner after corner but still couldn’t find anyone. He turned the corner and found a familiar scene playing out in front of him. _Não, por favor não…_ He watched as his younger self was caught in front of him. The scene that haunted him. Vishkar dragging his parents to do their dirty work, killing them with too much work. He'd never forget that day he had awoken to find them dead. But in this reality he didn't find them looking like they were asleep, he found them bloody and beaten, killed in a pool of their own blood. His mind was too cloudy to think, he just stood in shock and fear as more bodies began to appear bloody and broken in the alleyway of the favela.  
His siblings, friends, fellow overwatch agents.  
Hana.  
She opened and closed the door as quietly as possible, tiptoeing across the room. She had just finished a gaming live stream and was exhausted. Yeah, she loved both her jobs but they kept her up more than she'd like. She began changing into her pjs. She had pulled her too big and comfortable t shirt on when she heard a whimper coming from their bed. She looked over to her boyfriend. He was asleep, but not peacefully. His eyes were moving back and forth underneath his eyelids and his face was contorted with pain. She immediately rushed over to him, gently resting her hand on his.  
“Lúcio, sweety, wake up." she spoke softly, trying to make the wake up as nice as possible. She gently poked him in the arm and he awoke with a jolt, his eyes flying open. "Lúcio, shh, it's ok. It was just a dream." she murmured, he looked at her and lunging forward to hug her.  
While she had been uncomfortable in the beginning of their relationship with how often he would randomly hug her, or grab her hand, since Korea wasn't really a place where PDA was a thing, she had soon grown used to it and had began to enjoy it.  
She returned the hug and began combing her hands through his hair as he clung to her. She murmured quietly to him, knowing that sound helped ground the musician to reality. Lúcio's hair was surprisingly soft once he took it out of his normal dreadlock hairstyle, she worked on combing out the knots while trying to calm him.  
She doesn't know how long they sat like that, but eventually he stopped shaking and looked up at her.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly.  
"In the morning… not now..." he replied quietly.  
"Ok," she smiled and kissed his nose. "Maybe the power of cuddles will keep the nightmares away." she suggested. He smiled, letting her wrap her arms around him and pull him back down onto their bed. He slowly brought his arms around her and buried his face in her collarbone. "Goodnight. I'm here if you need me, ok?" Hana whispered.  
"Thank you, amor." Lúcio murmured, already drifting off into a much more peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet, I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
